Thundermon
Thundermon is a Mutant Digimon. Also known as the "Digimon Dynamo", it is conjectured to be a member of the Mamemon-species. Its tiny body has the properties of a magnet, and is always clad in electricity and discharging lightning. Attacks *'Thunder Ball': Fires spheres of discharged electricity as much as 10 million volts at opponents who are coming to attack it. *'Thunder Volt' (Thunderbolt): Fires a bolt of electricity. *'Thunder Bomber': Throws electric bombs at enemies. *'Intercepting Bomb' (Intercept Bomb) *'Powerful Punch': Punches with a punch full of powerful energy. Design Etymologies ;Thunderballmon (サンダーボールモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book, used in Japanese media. * . * . ;Thundermon Name used in Digimon Adventure 02 and American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Cody and Digmon encountered a Thundermon in the sewers underneath a village of Punimon. It attacked Cody and Digmon and one of its attacks reverted Digmon back to . When Thundermon caused the sewers to collapse, Armadillomon digivolved to and Thundermon could not penetrate him. He was however too fast for Ankylomon and was able to throw Cody up into the air. However the DigiDestined was saved by a mysterious Insect Digimon which then destroyed Thundermon after a short battle. It then turned out that the Insect Digimon was in fact , the digivolved form of . During the battle against Golemon, it was realized by T.K. that Thundermon was made from a Control Spire by . Later on, two Thundermon were seen during the final battle against . Digimon Digital Card Battle The Thundermon card is #153 and is a Champion level Rare-type card with 710 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Thunder Volt": inflicts 350 damage. * "Thunder Bomber": inflicts 300 damage. * "Intercepting Bomb": inflicts 0 damage, and counters opponent's attack. Its support effect is "If opponent used , discard all Cards in opponent's Hand." A real Thundermon also appears in Junk City. He uses the "Blitzkrieg Deck". Its support effect is "If own Specialty is Fire, own Attack Power is doubled". Digimon World 3 Thundermon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. In the PAL version of the game, Thundermon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. It is also available as a White Champion Card with 12/10. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Thunderballmon is #177, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Machine species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 156 HP, 187 MP, 111 Attack, 86 Defense, 69 Spirit, 89 Speed, and 33 Aptitude. It possesses the ThunderSign3 and Critical 2 traits. Thunderballmon digivolves from Kokuwamon and can digivolve to Mamemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Thunderballmon, your Digimon must be at least level 23, with 460 Machine experience. Thunderballmon can DNA digivolve to Datamon with BomberNanimon, or to Tekkamon with Tsuchidarumon. Thunderballmon can be hatched from the Machine DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Thundermon DigiFuses with Kokatorimon to Sinduramon. Digimon Battle Thunderballmon is an enemy Digimon found in the Saw Blade World at level 29 and has stats of 4 STR, 2 DEX, 2 CON, 2 INT. Digimon Masters Thundermon digivolves from Kokuwamon and digivolves to Mamemon. Digimon Heroes! Thunderballmon is card 6-001. Digimon Soul Chaser Thundermon digivolves from ToyAgumon and can digivolve to BigMamemon and Mamemon. Notes and references